Pain
by insanity.incarnate.32411
Summary: With the ever-present cruel Capitol, pain is inevitable in Panem. A series of drabbles examining these unforgettable moments of pain from the character's perspective. Rated T for themes.
1. Rue

Hi guys! As you might remember, some time ago an author by the penname _xxanonymouswriterxx_ posted _Pain_, which then disappeared off the face of the fandom. That author is me, going by a new name, and I'm reposting after the mysterious deletion and the long period of silence.

If you didn't care about that stuff, well, whatever. However the order of the chapters may not be preserved, but the text remains original. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Rue<strong>

I sneak into the clearing. But before I can light the fire, I am caught in a net.

I scream. I scream for Katniss.

Just as she comes into sight, there is pain. Pain like never before. A piercing pain through my body.

The boy from One falls from her arrow and Katniss runs to me. She frees me from my cage. Lays me on the ground.

Her tears drop on me.

The Capitol is cruel.

I ask Katniss to sing, and she agrees. It's the only thing that will take the pain away.

Her voice carries me to death.

* * *

><p>So, yeah, that's Rue's chapter. Cato is coming up next.<p>

(For those interested, my Percy Jackson fic _The Lost Goddess_ will not be making a comeback, but _Betrayed_ will be back and better! Or if you've never checked it out, but are interested, please try reading _Betrayed_!)


	2. Cato

Cato's perspective of his death. Enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Cato<strong>

She stands there on the Cornucopia. She's not looking high and mighty at all. She's holding her weapons. She's there with the boy.

And the mutations drag me through hell. Eternal hell.

The hours pass and I fight back. Slash. Cut. Growl. Bite.

These mutts. Stupid mutts.

I spot Clove among them. And the pain is worse.

But I'm human, and I tire. Soon they get me. Bite. Chomp. Growl. Pounce.

I can't take this anymore. I try to fight. But the pain hurts.

I manage to drag myself onto the golden horn.

I ask for help.

The arrow flies.


	3. Gale

What was going on in Gale's head as he was whipped? Enjoy, and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Gale<strong>

Why? Why did she reject me? What is wrong with me?

It's Peeta Mellark, of course. Anyone could see, the way she looks at him.

I need to reach Katniss. Anyway possible.

So I take the stupid turkey and walk into the Square. And, the new Peacekeeper is right on time.

This is my rebellion against the Capitol. My rebellion for Katniss.

I willingly take each lash of Thread's whip.

It's painful.

But Katniss will be there. It's the only time she really sees me, when I'm hurting.

Each strike is painful.

I fall into the pit of unconsciousness.


	4. Annie

Chapter Four deals with Annie's reaping. Enjoy and please leave a review! Each one lessens the pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Annie<strong>

I didn't think this would happen.

Just like that, I was called up to go back into that stupid arena.

Memories of past times make me a little wobbly on my feet as I move to the stage.

I'm crying. Sometimes I open my mouth to scream, but nothing comes out. I'm the picture of the insanity everyone says I have.

But then, our escort calls Finnick, and I nearly collapse. I make a small, strangled sound, and Finnick looks at me, concern in his eyes.

Just when I'm about to go past a line that unleashes memory upon memory of bloody gore, the old victor Mags steps up to take my place. And keep me safe.

I can only hope my Finnick can make it home.


	5. Cinna

How did Cinna feel as he was whipped in front of Katniss?

* * *

><p><strong>Cinna<strong>

Everything for the cause.

An act of rebellion. I will surely pay for it.

I take the gown. I modify it.

I put it on Katniss. I hope she doesn't notice my sadness.

So when her interview is nearly over, I signal her. Draw a circle in the air.

Twirl, Mockingjay. Twirl.

And under the smoke, she turns into that famous bird. Everyone is clearly shocked.

And as the glass tube rises up around her, they take me. She screams, but anything is futile.

I will die a hero.

The rebellion. Katniss will see my work completed.

Katniss, my Mockingjay.


	6. Mags

What were Mags' last thoughts in the arena?

* * *

><p><strong>Mags<strong>

The deathly fog comes. It brings pain. Death.

Katniss carries me through it. I salute her, though she must be getting tired. It's too bad I can't thank her understandably.

It's my fault, I can't walk well.

We reach the end of the fog. Katniss stumbles again, and her leg, numb from the fog, fails her. I roll off.

Finnick says he can't carry me. That's okay. I'm old. I'll die soon anyway. I'll do what I have to.

I kiss him and hobble into the deathly mist.

My body convulses. It's so painful. Very painful.

Finnick, Katniss. Thank you.


	7. Madge

Katniss knows you're there, she knows you're reading, and she knows you're not reviewing.

Katniss is also pretty good with a bow and arrows.

Madge's point of view of the bombing of District 12.

* * *

><p><strong>Madge<strong>

The sky is filled with them. In a moment, it's brighter than day. Night has been swept away.

Fire lights the sky. Bombs.

My dad calls to me. He says maybe the Capitol will evacuate us.

I've never counted on the Capitol, and not now. There's an explosion outside, and the house collapses.

There's so much pain. Screams. All of it is very frightening.

I don't know if I should hate or praise Katniss. She rebelled against the Capitol, destroying District Twelve in the process.

Fire is everywhere. Pain is everywhere. It all hurts so much.

Then it's all over.


End file.
